A Week At Rossi's
by Rebecca1
Summary: The team spend a week at Rossi's mansion . Spencer's overly-confident Philosophy classmate just happens to be the older profiler's daughter and he just happens to like her . Rossi doesn't want them to be together but will they honour Dave's wishes or go with their hearts ?
1. Chapter 1

**A Week at Rossi's**

**This'll be OOC more than likely and Reid will be in an OC relationship because I think it's easier to write that way , so yeah**

**Thanks for clicking on this fic and if you continue then enjoy and thanks :-) **

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Rossi led the team through his mansion and into 'their' rooms. After a lot of nagging and not so subtle hints about the BAU team needing a break he'd decided they could spend the week at his home. Of course this was under the condition of them not breaking anything , touching anything valuable and that they were to thank him at least once a day everyday. However, he'd replaced the last one due to Garcia pulling him into a massive hug, effectively preventing him from breathing, and kissing his cheek all the while saying 'thank you'. It still made him nervous around the blonde. The last condition was now that they were required to keep everything clean at all times.

After his friends had been given the grand tour and had put their stuff in their respective rooms he escorted them outside, stopping mid-step as to not interrupt his daughter's and best friends' conversation. The team had been warned that these two were also staying and that he would accept no flirting under penalty of death. He held no hope for that one though.

"You need to start dating again. I need someone to double date with." The tall red-head told the brunette in an exasperated tone, waving her hands around in front of her.

"You need to chill out." The brunette, Rossi's daughter, smirked. "Ok, ok, look, when I find someone who holds my attention and I dunno, like, makes me laugh and smile and keeps me interested then I'll date again. Of course that's also down to whether he wants to date me and all that stuff." Taking a sip of her Dr Pepper she leaned back in her chair.

"It's been two years since you've been in a relationship and ever since then you go out on dates and find something wrong with all of them. You have serious commitment issues." Seeing that her best friend was about to intervene, she quickly continued; "that guy you went to dinner with two weeks ago? What happened to him? Seriously, El, your last relationship was two years ago and he broke up with you because you didn't want to commit properly. You have commitment issues." The woman rolled her eyes at the offense on Ellie's face, it was almost laughable.

"I do not have commitment issues Ash." After a moments consideration she added; "you know, maybe my dad's ways just rubbed off on me, I mean come on, who has three failed marriages? You'd think he'd of learned from the first two. Although I swear Lizzy only divorced him cos she hated me. Can't imagine why." Ashley laughed at the mock seriousness on the twenty-five year old's face. She'd met Ellie when she was ten, Ellie was nine at the time. Ashley had been sitting on the grass in the park making daisy chains when the younger girl came up to her, sat next to her and studied her with curiosity. She'd then asked Ashley if she could teach her how to make them, they've been best friends ever since. "And that date from two weeks ago was disastrous – he started lecturing me on how important it is to eat vegetables and that I should start eating 'healthily' or I'll be at risk of getting heart disease or something. If I'm gonna date a guy he could at least have the decency to not try to change me. He should like me for me." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at the older woman who laughed, almost choking on her lemonade.

Rossi had never liked the idea of his daughter dating as he couldn't help but think of her as his little girl. Sometimes, he forgot how old she was but he was glad with how close they were. His Ellie still lived with him – she took care of his place while he was away – and she'd always relied on him. He still made her hot chocolate and ate junk food with her when she was upset, he still held her when she cried and they still had 'daddy-daughter time' as she so called it. He was apparently too protective of her but seeing what he saw on a daily basis he couldn't help it, he still had the urge to try to protect her from the horrors of the world, from the hurt and heartbreak, of course he knew he couldn't do that. She was his pride and joy, she was what got him through some of the darkest times of his life and he spent everyday thankful for her.

"What about that guy you were talking about the other day. The one from that class you take?" Ashley's voice brought Dave back into reality and before he could manage to make himself feel guilty, he loudly cleared his throat and strode onto the deck, smiling at the woman and kissing his daughter on the cheek.

He cleared his throat once more before he spoke. "Ladies this is my team. My team this is ladies."

"Well, thanks _Uncle _Dave." Ashley laughed at the glare she received from the older man. "This here, is his daughter, Ellie and I'm her best friend Ashley. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The team proceeded to make their introductions before joking about Rossi and his old age as well as a game of twenty questions courtesy of Garcia.

"You." Everyone looked over at Reid as he stared intently at the older man's daughter, a smile playing on his lips. "Of all people, you. You're just as stubborn as your dad, yah know." The woman smirked as the others' glanced between the two of them and back again.

"We really oughtta stop meeting like this, people will start to talk." She replied, all the while smiling at the twenty-six year old.

"You don't really care what people think." He stated.

Before he could continue he was interrupted by said woman. "And why d'yah think it's me that's stubborn. Are you sure it's not you cos, I mean, you are stubborn – and opinionated."Crossing her arms, she nodded her head resolutely, not breaking eye contact with the young genius.

"Me? Me, stubborn and opinionated?" He asked, in actual shock. "You're infuriatingly stubborn and opinionated and you find any little thing to argue with me about. Are you actually this annoying or do you reserve it all for me?"

"It's not just you. And it's you arguing with me is it not? Although in all fairness you do raise some good points sometimes, others aren't so good but you can't win 'em all." She laughed at his wide-eyed expression, bowing her head slightly as her hair fell gently around her face despite the ponytail.

"You know, you shouldn't argue with a genius." He told her in mock seriousness. "I've never known someone as annoying as you. Or anyone that argues with me about actual topics. Or even anyone who understands half of what I'm saying. I never thought I'd say this but I do not enjoy it."

"Well lucky you cos you've got me. Anyway, I'm Doctor, Spencer R-Reid, I'm Spencer, you don't have to call me Doctor – I'm gettin' some coffee." She winked as she walked past him and back into the house.

"Hey." He huffed, pouting like a child, crossing his arms over his chest. Sighing, he turned to see the team, plus Ashley, staring at him in amusement. Slowly but surely, he could feel himself regretting the fact that he'd admitted to knowing her.

- . - . - . - . - . - .- .

**Erm, yeah that's the first chapter .**

**If you made it to the end then thanks for reading .**

**If you have the time to review and you did I'd be thankful , even if it's to (hopefully constructively) criticise it .**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Reid had entered the kitchen shortly after Ellie in an attempt to escape the team, although he didn't know the woman would still be in there.

"Could you make me some coffee?" He pulled himself onto the counter top and watched her as she turned and smiled wickedly.

"I really don't like feeling domesticated. Guess you'll havta do it yourself." Raising an eyebrow and smirking at the man she turned back around to her cup. Of course she knew he wouldn't give up.

"Please?" He put just the right amount of pleading into his tone to make her turn to stare at him, sigh and pull down another cup. Rolling her eyes at his triumphant smile she demanded he pass her the milk – he obliged before re-capturing his place on the counter. Spencer watched her with curiosity as she reached for the sugar and the coffee – she could only just manage to reach the two of them as they were on the top shelf, he thought maybe Rossi put it there to try and stop her from drinking coffee. He'd have to ask her. His eyes slowly assessed her body, if anyone noticed and asked him he'd swear it was involuntary and he was in fact not checking her out but making a mental observation for something or rather. He was a genius, he was sure he could come up with something – after all he did do some of his best work under pressure.

"There." His fellow classmate stated as she gestured to the dark blue cup just a short distance away from her. Smiling, he made his way over to it, standing closer than necessary to the younger woman.

"Thanks." Shooting her a quick grin he turned on his heel and proceeded to make his way out of the kitchen. "Nice tattoo by the way." Although he didn't turn back around he revelled in the fact that he'd made her speechless, to the point where she was just making little noises to show she was trying to think of something. He didn't know how he got the courage to say it but he had and he was glad. The opportunity to one up her was not something he could pass up.

Walking out of the kitchen, he nearly bumped into his team that were standing directly in front of him with their mouths hanging open in surprise. "Uh, erm, I'm just gonna, erm, go to my room." He stuttered, completely losing his confidence, before rushing as fast as he could, without spilling his coffee, to his room.

"He just," Garcia started, unable to finish the sentence.

"Flirted with her." Emily stated, being the first one to regain her composure.

"Successfully." Morgan finished, the word said in complete confusion which effectively brought the team back from their astonishment.

"Yeah well the kid called me stubborn. I think I might kick him out for this." Rossi sulked as the team tried to hide their laughter with coughs.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**This chapter isn't exactly great but I didn't want to make it too long so this is what I've got so far**

**Thanks for reading :-) **

**Please review ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I apparently really enjoy updating this ;-) Three chapters in three days isn't bad**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Everybody bar the two students were seated in the living room. It was an undeniably cozy room. The cream sofas were the softest any of them had ever been, which no doubt cost a fortune, on and the large fireplace, which needed actual wood, made it seem more suited for a family rather than a couple of people from time to time. Photographs of Rossi, Ellie and her mother were strategically placed on the surrounding walls, some of the twenty-five year old with her friends and prom etc, but only one was set on his too large DVD shelf. It was a photo of him and his wife with a newborn Ellie, he was smiling down at his child with such adoration as his wife was smiling at him. It was no doubt that it was the best moment of his life, you could tell by the light in his eyes at the time which was so faint now. Hotch had only ever seen it return when he was around his daughter much like with him when he was with his son. It was the light of a father's love for their child.

"They'd make a cute couple." Garcia announced to the room, breaking the comfortable silence. Rossi had originally been in his living room alone claiming to need his 'alone time'. Unfortunately, the team didn't get the hint. It took him fifteen minutes to get them to shut up and now, five minutes later, Garcia talked again. Usually he had half an hour's worth of 'alone time' with nothing but scotch to keep him company. Ashley and Ellie knew not to bother him during this period unless it was urgent and they were fine with it, but his team, this was definitely the last time he would invite them here. Never again.

"Er, baby girl, fancy dropping us a hint?" Morgan asked. Rossi cursed him silently, promising to get revenge – he was never going to get peace and quiet now.

"Ellie and Reid. They'd make a cute couple." She stated as though it were obvious. Each member of the team, minus the woman in question's father, sat and contemplated this for a minute.

"They do compliment each other well." JJ mused to the group as she took a sip of the hand's down best wine she'd ever tasted. She did love Rossi.

"She does talk about him a lot. Refuses to admit she has a thing for him though." Ashley informed Garcia in particular. The first time her best friend and Spencer had talked she'd come home and talked for twenty minutes, non stop about him. How cute but stubborn and opinionated he was. How smart and argumentative he was. Oh and how he was always so passionate about what he was saying which was reinforced by how he talked quickly and moved his hands in emphasis. Then she continued to tell her about the large amounts of coffee he drinks, the fact that he always has at least four sugars in his coffee and how, when he reads, he gets completely lost in the book as though there's nothing else going on around him.

"We have to get them together!" Garcia squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together with a grin.

"Wait. What? No!" Dave was putting on his best stern voice – which was actually quite impressive and rivaled Hotch's. "No-one is going out with my daughter. Especially not Reid." It wasn't that he had anything against the young genius it was just that he knew she liked him and vice versa and he'd be damned if anyone dated her.

"Aww imagine if they got married, Reid would be your son-in-law." Prentiss joked as the others laughed at the somewhat horrified expression on the older man's face.

"They are not getting married. No way. Over my dead body." This only made everyone else in the room roar with laughter but he didn't care if he was being too overprotective or silly, she didn't need to get married until she was at least thirty.

"Ellie Reid does have a nice ring to it." Morgan added as the others agreed.

"No. No it doesn't." Dave knew it did, too good of a ring to it if you asked him. "If they go out I think I'll have to have a little, er, discussion with 'Pretty Boy'." He emphasised the words 'discussion' and 'Pretty Boy' which made the others smirk in amusement. "Let him know that if he hurts her I'll make his life a living hell, or I'll kill him. Actually, maybe just shoot him cos he does have his uses I guess." The couple chose that moment to walk in to the room, coffee in hand and both in their pj's with wet hair indicating they'd been in the shower maybe.

"Shoot who?" Reid asked as he sat cross legged on the floor next to the coffee table. Rossi noticed how Ellie sat next to him.

"You." The older man glared at his co-worker before taking a much needed gulp of his scotch, finished the half-filled glass.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**And there's this chapter – I think it's longer than the last one cos that one really was short.**

**Anyway , thanks for reading :-)**

**Please review if you can ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the favourites , alerts and reviews :D I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this and giving it the chance so thanks**

**This is gonna be the last chapter I upload today I swear**

**I don't wanna annoy people by updating this too much but this just popped into my head – starting from the next chapter I might speed it up a little so each chapter has a larger time gap rather than like what I've done with last chapter and this chapter as they're going to follow straight on**

**Let me know what you think **

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

"Me? What? Why?" Reid asked, the fear on his face evident as his companion sat there and failed to hide her amusement.

"Do you want to date my daughter?" Rossi asked dead serious, staring him in the eye. The rest of the room sat silently waiting for his answer. Although they thought maybe they shouldn't be listening it was just too good to miss.

"What? I, er, why would you think that?" The genius stuttered. Luckily, he'd abandoned his coffee on the table in front of him as he sat down because he knew his hands were shaking. He had no idea how he was getting out of this one. Maybe they should've entered separately or maybe he just shouldn't have opened his mouth at all.

"Why is your hair wet? Have you both been in the shower?" Dave continued his line of questioning. He never thought he'd get so much amusement from making his co-worker uncomfortable but he did. This is what missing his 'alone time' did to him, it made him lash out and, unfortunately for Reid, he was the perfect target. That's not to say he wouldn't get Derek back because he would and he'd get him back good.

"Yeah we were." As he heard giggles behind him, his best friend shaking his head and the glare from Rossi he quickly amended his statement. "Not, er, together. Not that I wouldn't ever, but erm-" The young man trailed off having realised that he was only digging his own grave.

"Where had you both gone off to?" Damn why were these questions so condemning? And why hadn't Ellie helped him out? She was just sitting there all smug and amused with a smirk on her face. Payback was a bitch.

"We were in her room." More laughing and more glaring told him that that was definitely not the right answer. "I mean we were, er, she er-"

"You're blaming her?" Rossi enquired. He was enjoying this too much. Although, if he did anything with her he'd stay true to his word. His gun was always close to him; right now it hid in the end table next to his seat.

"What? No!" the father almost laughed at his 'deer caught in headlights' expression but held it back. This was after all a serious matter. "We were, er, she was showing me her books, in her room. Twilight. Wanted me to read it and watch the film. I swear I didn't do anything." He was babbling and speaking too quickly so his words strung together but he got the gist. She did have all the twilight books and the films that were out so far. Her and Ashley had forced him to watch it with them a few months back – it was two hours of his life that he would _never _get back. Women.

"What are you saying?" Rossi continued, taking another drink of his topped-up scotch to hide his devious smile.

"I'm, unfortunately, gonna watch Twilight." Spencer said it in a way that showed his reluctance which had the others laughing whilst Ellie rolled her eyes. "I mean I'm not saying she's not beautiful cos she is, I mean look at her but it was just for books which she made me read." At this point he would welcome Rossi to shoot him. Why couldn't he just shut up and not compromise himself.

"So, let me get this straight. You don't want to date her but you find her beautiful. She took you to her room and made you read Twilight and then, miraculously, 'persuaded' " he made sure to use air quotation marks around that word as best he could due to him holding the scotch, "you to watch it. Then after all this the two of you decided to get a shower, because persuading you to watch a film is such hard work, but you did not shower together?" Personally, Rossi liked his summary and he could tell the other's did too.

"Yeah exactly." The twenty-six year old man agreed before realising exactly what Rossi was implying. "Wait. No. No. We, er, well," he turned to his partner in crime in exasperation, "will you please help me out here."

She smirked at his annoyed yet pleading tone. "But I'm having so much fun watching you explain." He huffed at her and ran his hands through his hair.

"It is the last time I'm going anywhere with you without at least one other person around." Technically, he knew that this was not going to happen because she could be _very _persuasive, but at the minute, he most definitely meant it.

"Ouch. I'm hurt. Look, the doc and I decided to spend some quality time together. We were, let's say, getting to know each other." Reid stared at her, she was a wicked one. The wicked smile and the wicked gleam in her eye – he'd never admit it but he thought he was addicted to her. It was hard not to be around her.

"That doesn't help. At all. That actually suggests that I, that _we, _like I don't know. Did something other than what I'd said." God that smug look on her face, she was going to be the death of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We were getting to know each other. Tell dad what I did to persuade you to watch this." She picked up the DVD and waved it in front of him, enjoying the implications she was making. To make it worse he actually blushed. She loved arguing with him and she liked the way he looked at her and smiled. It wasn't the kind of polite smile more of a playful smile with a wicked gleam in his eyes like he knew something she didn't. It only made her more attracted to him, more interested and drawn to him on all levels.

"Don't we have a DVD to watch?" Cleverly steering the conversation away from the possibility of more questions, he took a drink of his rapidly cooling coffee. Coffee made everything better. She nodded as the DVD sat untouched inbetween the two of them for several minutes, the BAU team staring at them entertained by the whole exchange. "Are you not gonna put it in?"

"Do I have to do everything around here? Why couldn't you have done it?" She huffed, did the 'Rossi' glare and snatched up the DVD case to put into the DVD player.

"Your house." He said simply, completing the statement with a shrug.

"Yeah you ought to remember that cos it means I get to kick you out." She returned with the remote, leaned back on the table and waited for it to load. "And look it's raining too, see, the weather agrees with me."

He smirked at her and shook his head. "You could but then you'd feel bad and let me back in again. You don't have the resolve to do it. Guess that's lucky for me then, huh?" He knew that she was getting irritated by the way she took a deep breath and locked her teeth together but he was having too much fun to care.

"You're impossible." Turning her attention away from him and back to the screen to start the film, she'd decided to ignore him for the remainder of the evening – and she would do it. She wasn't that in to him that she couldn't last without talking to him.

"You're beautiful." During their little 'discussion' he'd completely forgotten about Rossi and the team who were once again staring in shock. "Was that just a smile or was I hallucinating?"

"You were hallucinating." Both Ellie and Spencer knew it was a lie but it was tough, she was angry with him. Bumping his elbow with hers, he watched as she cocked her head to one side, turned and smiled at him. Nope, she couldn't stay mad at him.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**That's the last chapter of the day – sorry had to add the Twilight thing in there after that episode that revealed Reid's lack of knowledge on the book **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth your time :-)**

**If you review then thank you :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter :-)**

**I think I'm enjoying writing this too much at the moment**

**Anyway , hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who's read this , favourited it , followed it and reviewed – I really , really appreciate it :-) I like knowing what people think**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Breakfast was an awkward affair as no-one could decide what they wanted. Ellie didn't care because she, much to Rossi's disapproval, never ate breakfast. He wanted to kill his team – was it really that difficult to decide what they wanted? Omelette, pancakes, waffles, cereal, toast, the list was endless and so he ended up telling them to make their own breakfast. He vowed not to let them dictate dinner. He'd make them whatever he wanted and they'd just have to eat it.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Garcia, Ashley, JJ, Emily and Morgan sat around a long wooden table out on the deck which overlooked Rossi's too large pool. As much as they loved the summer, they did not like the current heat. Even Hotch had resorted to a very light T-Shirt and shorts which they'd never imagined he'd wear, even in the field if it was too hot he managed to wear his suit, tie and jacket. If Aaron couldn't take the heat then his team didn't stand a chance.

"Ok. So Reid and Ellie. What are we gonna do about them?" Garcia couldn't resist talking about them; even now they were sharing the garden's swinging seat. It matched the colour of the chairs and table on the deck and behind the chair were several plants and flowers which made it seem like a made up scene from a book. It was a beautiful sight and the couple seemed so at ease with one another, as if they were in fact together. "I mean look at them."

Everyone's attention was directed their way as they watched for several moments. "I guess Reid's really sticking to his word – that he's not gonna be alone with her without at least one other person present." Morgan snickered earning a light slap on the arm from JJ.

"Maybe we should let them take their time. You know, let it happen naturally." Prentiss pitched in, still glancing at the pair.

"This is Reid we're talking about." Morgan stated in the 'don't-be-stupid' tone eliciting an eye roll from the woman.

"Nah, Ellie would never admit to liking him – we have to meddle if they want to date one another." Ashley added, a twinkle in her eye. She knew her best friend liked the guy but getting them together would more than likely be the easy part. Keeping them together was the hard part. El was afraid of commitment and, as her best friend; she knew that Ellie would get out of the relationship any way possible at the first sign of it being considered serious.

"I think me and you are gonna be really good friends." Garcia smiled at the red head before turning to the rest of the team. "Maybe we should start off easy."

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The women found their opportunity for interrogation once Ellie had walked into the kitchen no doubt to make coffee. She almost outdid the genius where the substance was concerned – of course she used one and a half sugars oppose to four. It was the first time during the course of the day that her and Reid had split up. It was lucky the girls had heard her coming or she would have walked right in on them talking about her. Garcia found herself organising a 'Girls Night Out' in her head so she could get to know the two new women better.

"Hey." Rossi's daughter acknowledged them as she walked towards the kettle although she only briefly glanced their way.

"Hey." Ashley replied before jumping up onto the counter top where Reid had sat just the day before. "So, you've been hanging out with Spencer a lot." Her best friend smiled upon hearing his name and proceeded to turn to face them having put the kettle on and putting the required contents into her cup to make her much needed beverage.

"Have I? He's a nice guy." Ellie had in fact realised that she'd been spending almost all of her time with him but she didn't mind. She enjoyed speaking with him, debating and teasing him.

"Do you have a thing for him?" Emily asked as casually as she could. Even she had to admit that Reid needed a girlfriend. Whenever the team went out and a woman approached him he became a babbling mess and they ended up walking away. With her he was completely different, good different.

"What?" Oh boy. She officially hated profilers. "You know, er, I have work to do so I'll, er, see you later. Maybe." Quickly picking up her cup of freshly made coffee she rushed out of the kitchen without looking back, silently cursing herself for not just brushing it off.

Garcia grinned once she'd left. "Step two, make her jealous."

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Morgan had wondered around the house trying to find his best friend until he came across the library – yes, library – that Rossi had. It was full of old first editions on one side followed by more modern books, presumably for his daughter, on the other side. In the middle sat comfy sofas and desks. Of course Reid would be in here. If Derek had known there was a library this would have been the first place he'd have looked. Sitting down opposite the kid he sat staring at him until the younger man sighed and put his book down.

"I'm trying to read." Spencer stared at his co-worker in expectation, knowing that he was not going to like the conversation he was about to have.

"You like her don't you?" Morgan smirked as he said it. The genius knew immediately as to who he was referring. He hated profilers.

"Morgan." Holding up the book in a we-are-not-having-this-conversation gesture, he turned the page and tried to focus once again on the book, wishing for the man to get the hint.

"If you tell me, I'll leave." Cruel blackmail, yes, but desperate times called for desperate measures as far as Garcia's man was concerned. In addition to this he knew that his Baby Girl would kill him if he didn't find out for her.

"Morgan, I'm trying to read. Go away." Maybe his blatant command would work? No, Reid shouldn't be so naïve, nothing stops Derek when it comes to him getting information. The man was persistent and relentless.

"|Just answer the question and I'll go and you can finish your book." The last word was said as though it offended Garcia's 'hot stuff'. Never would you find The Derek Morgan reading a book willingly.

Huffing in annoyance Reid resigned himself to his fate. "Yes. Now leave." Satisfied his best friend did just that but not before clapping the twenty-six year old on the back. As soon as he shut the door, he pulled out his phone and text Penelope.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**This probably could have been better but I wanted to get something up**

**Everything seems to sound so much better in my head before I actually start writing it**

**Anyway , thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :-) **

**Please review , if you do then thank you , I appreciate it – not that I don't appreciate everyone reading it cos I do **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter , I start school again tomorrow so wanted to make sure I had something up just in case **

**Thanks for the reads , reviews , favourites and alerts – I really appreciate it**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

"Spencer looks really hot today don't you think?" Ash commented as she walked through the living room and sat on the opposite side of the coffee table. It was cluttered with piles of paper from the marking her best friend had to do for her students. It was the half term break and El still had three piles of homework and essays to mark.

"Er, I haven't noticed?" The should-be statement ended up being more of a question because she had noticed.

"Those top three buttons undone makes him look, just. He's just so hot, wish I could undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt and run my-"

"Ashley!" The younger woman was trying to work and frankly the thought of unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him was turning her on and she needed to concentrate on work rather than what she'd like to do to, or rather with him. "I'm trying to do work here in case you haven't noticed. I've marked four sets of homework but still have three sets to go. That's ninety student's homework that I have to mark before the end of the week and it's Monday already. I actually want to have a break this week and the sooner I get this done the sooner I can have said break." She knew she sounded a little snappy but she'd barely slept last night and coffee wasn't helping nor was the fact that she'd been reading essays about _A Christmas Carol _by Charles Dickens all day. It was part of her English class's homework and she was at a point of annoyance. She didn't think she could read any more about pathetic fallacy and how the language Dickens' used to describe Ebenezer presents him as 'evil' and 'mean'. This used to be one of her favourite books when she was younger but the more of these essays she read, which almost all said the same thing, the more she began to dislike it.

"Now, now, snippy. Retract the claws please. Well I guess I'll leave you alone to finish your work." Ashley stood up and as she left the room offered a quick goodbye.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Garcia was thrilled that her new friend and Reid were having what can only be described as an animated conversation. She touched his arm at just the right time, laughed at his 'jokes' and did all the necessary things. It appeared that he was flirting with her but she couldn't be sure as she was at the other end of the garden subtly observing.

- . - . - . - . - . - .

Hotch and Rossi were sitting on the sun chairs, sitting back and relaxing as best they could in the burning heat. Their cold drinks had long since warmed up and neither could be bothered standing up to make a new one. They'd made an agreement to sit back and not be 'parents' to the team this week but it was grating on both of them. They found it increasingly difficult not to tell them to behave and act their age. The tech analyst was conspiring with the other members of the team, Reid was flirting with Ashley and Ellie and Emily and JJ had decided to share a bottle of Rossi's best wine between them.

"I vote you give them all twice the amount of paperwork than usual when we get back. That'll teach them not to be so irresponsible." Dave moaned to the younger man whilst adjusting his cushion to make him more comfortable.

"They'd just give it all to Reid and he doesn't mind doing paperwork. And before you say it, no we can't ground them." Aaron smirked at his best friends scowl. "Are you really that unhappy with the prospect of Ellie and Spencer?" A look of shock crossed the writer's face momentarily.

"That's not what this is about and there's a rule against inter-team profiling. You should get extra paperwork and a grounding too." Both laughed at the thought. Hotch being grounded just didn't seem very likely and he already did too much paperwork so neither would work. "It's not that I'm against it I just- I mean they're, God help me for saying this, but they're 'cute' together." Dave gave a look of disgust as he said the work like it was poison in his mouth. It was an undeniable fact though, both of them complimented each other in a way his parents did and they'd been together seventy years before his mother died.

"And of course if they got married he'd be your son-in-law." Hotch added before snickering at the glare he received. "Hey, at least you'd have a heads up. He seems like the kind of guy to ask for the father's permission first." To say Rossi was tempted to hit him was an understatement. Marriage? Seriously? If his daughter really got married it'd mean that she wasn't really a little girl anymore, that she was no longer his little girl and that was something he didn't want to accept. He didn't want to stand there and give his daughter away to some guy even if he'd be more comfortable with it being someone as trustworthy as the good doctor. It was too much of a scary thought for him.

"Yeah, well, wait til your son gets married." That wiped the smile right off his friends face much to Rossi's satisfaction. He just sat back and soaked up the sun as the other father tried to relax to no avail.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Hey what's going on?" Ellie had given up with the paperwork. She had two piles left to go which she could do tomorrow. Her brain hurt and she couldn't focus anymore.

"Not much." Morgan replied as he placed some poker chips into the middle of the deck table. He was currently losing to Prentiss who was in the lead. Garcia, the most inexperienced player of the team was the one losing against all of them though. Her competitive streak was getting the best of her though as she tried to win.

"I meant with them." She pointed in the general direction of her classmate and best friend before continuing. "They've barely said two words to each other since they met and now they're, er, getting a little, friendly?" She was not jealous, she was merely making a factual observation based on what she'd seen the last few days. How people read that was up to them. Ellie Rossi did not get jealous. Ever.

"Yeah, they've been like that pretty much all day. Flirting and laughing and chatting. He hasn't even gone up to make himself a cup of coffee." Emily informed the woman distractedly, too concentrated on maintaining her position as the champion of poker – second to Reid.

"Oh?" Glancing one last time at the pair, the brunette sat down on the empty deck chair next to JJ. "Mind if I play?" She asked after clearing her throat in slight annoyance. Why the hell was her best friend flirting with him?

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**I actually did the analysis of **_**A Christmas Carol **_**for my coursework in year 10 so decided to add it here . Unfortunately we couldn't read the whole book so we just had scenes to work from .**

**Anyway , thanks for reading :-)**

**I appreciate any reviews , good or bad**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reads , reviews , favourites and alerts – I really appreciate it**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Tuesday morning had been stressful for Ellie. She'd not talked to Spencer or Ashley for the duration of Monday, not that they seemed to mind, and spent the morning cooped up in her room finishing her marking. She had no idea why the idea of the pair bothered her so much but it did. Maybe she was overreacting and there was nothing to them. Maybe they jut got along well and were friends. Was it really that wrong for her to hope that was the case? With the knowledge that she had officially run out of excuses for staying in her room, she stood up, squared her shoulders and left her room almost knocking into one Spencer Reid.

"Er, hi?" Honestly, she wasn't really up for a conversation, she just wanted coffee and to maybe watch tv or read a book. If she'd managed to actually get to the kitchen without any obstacles she doubted she would've spoken to either of them anyway. "What's up?" She asked as casually as she could, failing miserably.

"I just wanted to, er, ask you something." He knew he looked just as awkward as he felt and upon seeing her face instantly regretted coming to talk to her. "But it can wait." He added hastily before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came.

"Wait!" Ellie practically had to run to catch up to him and as soon as she did, stepped in front of him to halt him from his escape. "Just ask me." Instinctively, she knew it was going to be bad. She'd had enough bad news over her short life to read body language and the grim tone of voice. The look on his face, the regret in his eyes all confirmed her suspicions.

"I, erm, er, you know Ashley?" If he could he would hit himself. _Man up, Spencer, you can do this._ He repeated this mantra to himself several times before he spoke again. "Well, is it ok if I er, you know, erm, take her out?" There he'd said it. He was momentarily proud of himself before realising he hadn't got a reply and her face gave nothing away. She definitely got that from Rossi, or she'd hung around with Hotch too much as a kid. She was way too good at that face to have not had practise before.

Her smile was forced and she doubted he noticed. "Yeah sure, I don't see why not. You don't have to ask me if you can go out with her." It was technically true, she was disappointed but she refused to let it show. She couldn't stop him from going after what he wanted even if what he wanted was Ashley.

Reid shuffled his feet awkwardly for a moment. Why had he told her? It wasn't like he owed her an explanation or had to tell her what he was doing. Yes it was her best friend but still. He didn't intend to ask or announce it to anyone else so why did he feel so guilty? Why did he feel like he did in fact owe her an explanation? Ashley was a great woman, they both were, and he liked both of them. "Thanks I guess."

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The women stood there in shock when Ash told them what had happened.

"Told you you shouldn't of meddled. The outcome might have been different." Morgan stated as he walked into the kitchen. He needed to eat something but there was just too much choice. He'd never had this many options and although he could make difficult decisions when it came to his personal life and work he just couldn't make a decision about food.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Garcia felt the need to defend herself as Derek reached for a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. "I didn't expect this to happen."

The young red-head put her head in her hands and sighed. "He's a really nice guy but this is completely, just, bad." Looking up and turning to the three women she continued; "I have a boyfriend for goodness sake. Why did I agree to this? The worst part is that I wanted to go out with him in the moment, and I was excited and said yes so enthusiastically." She put her head in her hands once again.

"Well you can't go on a date when you have a boyfriend." JJ scolded the woman lightly in slight disapproval. It was true, none of them had expected this outcome.

"I know, but how am I supposed to tell him? It could crush him." It was official, she was screwed. There was no way she could look him in the eye and tell him the truth after her enthusiastic 'yes' previously in the day. She hadn't pretended, if she was single she would go on that date. It may hurt her best friend but Ellie didn't seriously date anyway so it'd just be a fling and he'd get hurt. Now he'll get hurt anyway, because of her.

"Well, no matter what you say you're gonna have to and the sooner the better. He deserves to know. I just hope he hasn't mentioned anything to Ellie about this." Emily decided to put her two cents in as everyone else had. It was a serious matter and the agent had no idea whether to support Ash through this or Reid. She considered it for a split second before she realised that it'd always be Reid. Emily Prentiss would always support him and be there for him, she always has been and always will be.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Spencer had been about to get some coffee when he heard the conversation, the whole conversation. He'd just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life and he knew it. The minute he ended the conversation with Ellie he knew, but he didn't want to hurt two people. At least now he wouldn't have to. Everyone always let him down so he should have been used to it by now but it still wounded him. He shouldn't have been so blind to it, he should have profiled her. Hearing Morgan about to leave, he quickly made his way down the hall and to his room. Apologising and begging Ellie for forgiveness had crossed his mind but then he thought it was too soon. She probably wouldn't forgive him anyway.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Thanks for reading , I hope you enjoyed this :-)**

**Please review ? I appreciate all and any reviews I get**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter :-)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who's read this , favourited it , followed it and reviewed – I really , really appreciate it :-) I like knowing what people think**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Everybody was seated at the table for tea with the exception of one, Dr Spencer Reid who no-one had seen since his encounter with his classmate. They all knew he revelled in privacy and alone time but he'd been so eager for Rossi's 'special pasta' earlier in the day that they were surprised he wasn't there. Dave was the kind of guy who would wait until everyone was seated at the dining table before even considering bringing the food out to them.

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Morgan asked, exasperated. He needed food, he craved it. Not one of them knew what the Italian put in his food but they loved it. It was rich and delicious, soft and creamy. With a glass of white wine, which the agent insisted on, it was a delicacy.

"He's probably in his room, or the library." Ellie stated, rolling her eyes at Mr. Impatient before rising from her seat, the chair legs scraping across the floor as she did. "I'll go get him." Without waiting for an answer she left them and began the journey to Reid's room. The other women had been on edge all day, Ashley upset and worried – she could tell by the way the red head twirled her hair around her fingers, a sure sign of her being nervous or distressed. Although Ellie hadn't told Spencer she knew that the red head had a boyfriend but she couldn't burst the man's bubble. It wasn't her responsibility to inform him and possibly hurt him, it was Ash's.

Too soon she arrived at the door she was looking for and, upon hearing a noise quickly knocked before she could talk herself out of it. A dishevelled looking Spencer opened the door and invited her in.

"What's up?" The pair asked in unison before smiling at one another.

"You first cos I clearly started saying it first." The twenty five year old told her classmate, eliciting a small laugh from him.

"You're so stubborn, you know." He smiled before gesturing for her to sit next to him on the bed. She quickly complied much to the man's amusement. "You could've told me, you should've told me."

"Told you what?" There were two possibilities here, the first was that he knew about Ashley having a boyfriend and the second was that she actually had no idea what he was talking about. Unfortunately, the latter seemed less likely.

"About Ashley having a boyfriend." Watching her carefully, he ran a hand through his hair in stress. For three hours he'd been driving himself crazy wondering how he didn't see it. Why wouldn't she, she was beautiful. Her bright blue eyes were captivating, her laugh was sweet and she had a sort of quirkiness about her that drew him to her. Saying that, it wasn't anything compared to the woman sat in front of him now – Miss Rossi was incomparable to anything and everything, she was something else entirely. Her pale brown eyes showed her innocence but her behaviour and language told him that she was sexually promiscuous. Instead of finding her attitude unpleasant, it amused him and he loved that she teased him, that she challenged him. In fact, the whole care-free vibe about her had him completely under her spell. "It's ok though, I like her but it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"I'm sorry for that I just didn't want to, I mean you looked, er, happy about it and I didn't want to ruin that for you. It wouldn't be fair and it was something you needed to hear from her rather than from anyone else. I'm sorry Spencer." The sincerity threw him a little before he regained his composure. Without warning, a sudden realisation hit the Doctor, he really didn't mind that Ashley was dating someone else, he was grateful even because all he wanted was in front of him.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**This probably could have been better but I wanted to get something up**

**Anyway , thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :-) **

**Please review ? If you do then thank you , I appreciate it – not that I don't appreciate everyone reading it cos I do **


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter …**

**Thanks to all the reviews , alerts , favourites and hits :D I appreciate it … Maybe I should start thanking everyone personally over PM or something to show my gratitude , I know people do that to me when I review …**

**Anyway , here goes …**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

"Hey, Spencer." Ashley said as she caught him on the deck outside staring absent-mindedly ahead. "I, can we, er, talk? Please?" He turned to her and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry. I can't go on that date with-"

"I know." She was slightly confused at his apparent amusement, the sun lighting up half of his face, making him squint slightly. "You have a boyfriend."

"How? Did-" Again she was interrupted by him. He was laughing. At her. "What?" Her slight irritation was increasing quickly the more he laughed. Nothing the woman had said was funny, at all.

"Look, it's ok." Reid reached out and brushed his hand down her cheek before resting it on her left shoulder. "I want to still be friends with you though. To be honest, you're a great girl but I'm glad we're not going out tonight." Despite the fact that she was going to tell him pretty much that, the words from him still stung slightly. "I wanna spend some time with Ellie tonight." Ashley couldn't help but smile back at his grin when he mentioned her name. Before leaving him alone, she quickly kissed the genius on the cheek and hugged him hard.

"Thank you. I want to be your friend." The woman whispered before disappearing back into the Rossi mansion.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The red head rushed into the girl's new meeting place – Garcia's bedroom. Unsurprisingly, the room was filled with figurines and colour – she was staying a week and it looked like she'd taken up a permanent residency. A bright purple bed spread which matched the apparently new curtains. A framed photo of the team lay on her bedside table and her pink laptop placed delicately on the dresser top.

"It worked!" Ashley squealed, as soon as she stepped through the threshold of her new friend's room.

Emily and JJ laughed as Penelope and Ash hugged and squealed in delight. "Well good. It's about time."

"Hold on. Are you saying that cos he forgave you or cos they're dating now?" Emily asked. Clarification was always necessary because, when it came to the BAU, nothing was ever as it seemed.

"Well..." the informant drew the word out which let the women know that the news wasn't as good as they wanted. "He's forgiven me. Luckily. But he's also, and I quote, gonna spend some time with Ellie tonight."

"Well, they take the term 'taking it slow' to a whole new level." JJ stated, a small smile playing on her lips.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The night had been pretty uneventful with the exception of the twenty minute argument over what film to watch. It had ended up being _The Ugly Truth _followed by _The Notebook _due to the majority vote_. _Unfortunately for the guys, there were more girls so they were easily outvoted and were forced to sit through the torture of chick-flicks. Morgan was beyond bored, he only sat through these flicks and bared it because the end result would mean he'd get laid. Rossi was completely used to it and so was Hotch having been married, and in Rossi's case, having a daughter.

"Hey." Spencer whispered as he sat down next to Ellie on the blanket by the pool. It was a pretty warm night with only a slight breeze.

"Hey." He'd grown to love that sweet smile she kept just for him. It made him feel somewhat special to her, like it was a secret just between them. "I love watching the stars. It's nice and calm out here. That and they've all gone to bed so I get my peace and quiet." She winked at him before looking back up to the stars.

"I've never really done this before, it's never really appealed to me- stargazing I mean." Reid told her quietly. Their arms were lightly brushing against one another and it was all he could do not to make a move. He didn't want to ruin this moment.

"I love it. The small lights staring down at me. It's nice, and it helps me think or concentrate. Kind of like how a shower does." She laughed at the strange 'are-you-crazy' look he gave her. "What like you don't do any 'deep thinking' in the shower?" She bumped his shoulder with hers and shook her head in amusement as he laughed.

"I don't need to shower to do any 'deep thinking' thanks. I can do that at any time of the day. In fact, I can never stop." He found Ellie rolling her eyes and he smiled.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Before he'd even realised, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. The silence stretched between them for what felt like an eternity. "Do you like me? Really like me?" Hesitantly, Spencer nodded his head. "Then kiss me. Properly." Not needing any more incentive, he did just that, until his desperation for air became too apparent to ignore .

"Come here." Reid pulled her gently down with him, her head resting on his shoulder as they lay staring up at the stars. "Rossi's gonna kill me for that. Although at least I would die a happy man." The genius smiled as she giggled and lent up to kiss him.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**That's that chapter sorted .**

**Any reviews would be greatly appreciated . I haven't really had many for the last couple of chapters :S**

**Anyway , thanks for taking the time to read this .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the hits , reviews , alerts and favourites .**

**It's massively appreciated**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Reid knocked on the door to Rossi's study after being told that he spent time in there when he needed to be alone for one reason or another. Normally he wouldn't bother the older man, but this, to Reid, was of the utmost importance. Upon getting an impatient invite into the room, he swiftly entered before his nervousness could take over and make him run. Dave motioned for the younger man to sit in the black leather chair in front of the desk that separated them, Reid complied.

The pair sat in silence for a long moment, Dave waiting for Spencer to speak, Spencer trying to build up the courage to speak. "Reid?" The profiler was getting impatient and a little irritated by the genius, he'd never really been that good at waiting for things. His wives had told him that many times.

"I, well, I, er-" _Damn it, just say it genius, _he thought to himself. Sometimes he just couldn't help it – his voice refused to co-operate with his mind. It was an involuntary stutter that usually happened when he was anxious or frightened. In this case it was both. "Last night, I, er, well I, er, kissed your daughter." His voice trailed off into a whisper by the end of the statement as he refused to look into his team-mates eyes.

"I know." It was blunt and too the point but it'd startled the younger man a little. "I saw you." If Rossi was being honest, this was part of the reason he'd distanced himself and retreated to his study. He did not want to deal with this.

"I'm sorry." Spencer's eyes were pleading with him to understand and he looked considerably younger than he actually was. It still surprised the profiler that someone who did the job they did everyday could manage to look so innocent, to be so innocent. "I didn't intend for it to happen. Neither of us did. It's just, I like her a lot and I just-"

"Don't say it." Dave held his hand up to reinforce his words. The genius looked hurt but masked it well, enough to fool the others but not someone as experienced as Rossi. It wasn't intentional, hurting the kid, but he just didn't want or need to hear it. He didn't want his personal and work life compromised. He didn't want one of his team dating his daughter, if it ended badly it would have a negative effect on the whole team dynamic. On him. Despite this, Dave knew he was just making excuses and that he was being selfish but right now, he just didn't care. "I have some work to do." Holding up the FBI file, Reid knew he was being dismissed by the older man but stayed seated.

"Look, I wanted to come in here to ask your permission to take Ellie on a date. I know you don't like the idea which is why I'm asking you. Can you at least consider it?" For some reason, Reid's puppy dog eyes got to every member of the team. "Please, sir?" The surprise on the older profiler's face must have been evident by the way the genius sighed and began to get up, turning to leave.

He'd almost reached the door before Rossi spoke once more. "Reid." The older man hoped he wouldn't regret this although a rather large part of him already did. The conflicted emotions and thoughts he had about the situation was beginning to give him a headache. "If you hurt her, I'll make your life a living hell until I retire." After a moment he added; "or die. Whichever comes first."

Spencer smiled. "I know you will." Opening the door and stepping outside he risked a glance back at his co-worker. "And sir, thank you." A grunt was his only answer, and Reid retreated from the door grinning at his success.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Let me know what you think , I love and appreciate all reviews :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey , don't have any homework so decided to update again . **

**Thanks for the hits , reviews , follows and favourites , I appreciate it**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

"It doesn't make sense. If two CIA agents were asking and using Government resources to find information on a woman the higher up's would want to know why. Especially considering they were sentenced to desk duty." Spencer explained to a rather amused Ellie as they exited the cinema after watching _This Means War. _Being the gentleman he was, the genius bought the food after he lost the battle of buying the tickets too. His date chose the movie as he knew she hated horror films and it was only polite to let the lady choose. That's how his mother had brought him up.

"Pretty boy, it's just a film. A very cute film. But it's completely fictional-"

"Evidently." Rolling her eyes, she squeezed his hand to calm him from his irritation at the absurdity of it all. Consequently, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her, their hands still entwined. "Ok. Fine. I guess it was alright, it would've been better if they'd not made errors – but it is supposed to be a comedy so... The company made it worthwhile." He kissed her forehead when she smiled up at him. "Nope. This way." He pulled her into the opposite direction of her car; which he was driving, "we're not done yet. Dinner."

They'd gone to a cozy little restaurant – conveniently romantic, candles in the center of the tables, dim lights with melodic music playing softly in the background. They'd had the main course and desert, stating that the food they'd eaten at the cinema was their 'starter'. Their conversation never stopped flowing, it was the best dinner she'd ever had.

By twelve they'd pulled up outside the Rossi mansion and Reid walked his date to her room. Luckily, no-one was around to spoil their night or ask any questions about how it went. Neither of them wanted to say goodnight but knew they'd have to. Eventually.

"I had the perfect night tonight. Thank you." Ellie told Spencer sincerely. It was true, she'd never been on a date like this before. If she imagined what her perfect date would be, he did it better. Way better. With all of her previous relationships, budding or if she was actually in one, she'd find any reason to escape and use it, but with Reid, she didn't ever want to leave him. She didn't think she could ever get sick of him or grow tired of being captured in his arms, safe and protected. She didn't ever want to lose that feeling she got when he whispered in her ear, kissed her, smiled or laughed. No, she didn't ever want to leave or run. If she could stay in this moment forever then she would.

"Ditto, I'd like to do it again." Despite the warning from Rossi, Hotch and Ashley about her, he didn't care. Right now he was happy and it seemed she was too, if she hurt him then he'd deal with it then. He'd always avoided things like that, things that weren't factual or things that weren't certain but he was willing to do it this time. He was in and he couldn't get out, even if he tried. The future was the future, he'd 'live a little' for now and not be afraid to take a step forward. He'd work and fight for this and see where it went. He wanted her, fact. He has fun with her, fact. He finds her annoying and stubborn, fact. He had very new and raw feelings for her, fact. What they were, he didn't know, but he wanted to stick around to find out. "If you want to."

She grinned up at him. "Do I want to?" Rolling her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night, she answered; "of course I do. I really want to do it again." It was a pretty big leap for her, admitting that. She was never actually one to be open about her feelings, tended to like her privacy and deal with things herself – she was just like her dad in that regard. In fact, she was more like her dad in general opposed to her mum.

"Great." Leaning down to kiss her, he added; "tomorrow?" All she did was nod before she pulled his head down to meet hers. He'd pushed her up against the wall, kissing her, their tongues colliding with one another. Soon they were forced to part after their need for air overtook their desire to continue. "Goodnight, Ellie." He breathed, their foreheads resting against one another, both breathing heavily.

"Yeah, goodnight, Spencer." After one last peck he opened her door for her and, once she was inside, began to leave.

Ellie had just managed to get undressed when there was an eager knock on the door. She doubted she'd have the time to get any nightwear on before they knocked again, risking waking everyone up, so she grabbed her robe, tied it and walked towards the door. She figured it'd be Ashley, wanting to hear every detail of the date she'd had, but she was pleasantly surprised to find one, Doctor Reid, standing there. Without warning, she pulled him inside her room and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"You know you could've woken them up right?" She hissed in a hushed tone.

"Guess it's a good job you opened your door then, huh." He replied, slowly stepping towards her. Soon they stood nose to nose, her backed into the door. Before long, their lips found their way to each other, tongues twisting, nibbling on each other's lips greedily. He left a trail of butterfly kisses from her mouth, down the length of her jaw until he found her neck; pulling her robe down and off her right shoulder to get better access. She'd long started the task of unbuttoning his shirt, him briefly taking his hands off her so she was able to get it off, throwing it carelessly into the middle of the room. He wedged his hand between them and untied her robe, stepping back to drink her in – matching black lace bra and panties, filled out in all the right places. She was curvy and had a scar where he assumed she'd had her appendix taken out. She'd mentioned it to him a while ago when they were talking about their shared hate of hospitals. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to the one scar before leaving kisses in his wake as he reached her lips once more. "You're beautiful." Both, by this point, in only their underwear, he picked her up and made sure her legs were firmly around his waist before moving back wards and laying her gently on the bed.

The genius was driving the woman crazy with his teasing; kissing her gently and trailing his hands down her sides, the slight touch leaving a shower of tingles resonating through her body. She arched her back so he could un-clasp her bra and soon that, and the remaining items of clothing on the both of them, were discarded carelessly across the floor. "Spence, please." Usually she wouldn't beg but she wanted him, she craved him.

"Your wish is my command." With that, they made love, slow and passionate.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**And there's that chapter :-)**

**Thanks for reading , I hope you enjoyed it . **

**I really need to start thinking about other sentence times , mine seem to run on and just have a lot of commas which isn't exactly great :S**

**Anyway , please review ? I'm grateful for any feedback or comments etc**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the hits , reviews , favourites and alerts :D**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

No-one had failed to notice how close and couple-y Ellie and Spencer had gotten since their date. It actually grated on Rossi having to sit through it, watching them. He could swear Reid was trying to rub it in his face no matter how irrational the thought was. He knew for a fact that he'd had sex with her, he wasn't considered pretty much the best profiler the FBI had ever seen for nothing. This made him want to kill the genius. The morning of their 'date' Dave had made sure to warn the younger man not to do anything of the sort, he'd told him the consequences if he disobeyed. Obviously, Spencer wasn't as smart as everyone thought if he couldn't follow one simple rule. The more Rossi thought about it, the more angry he got, and the more angry he got, the more he wanted to hurt the twenty-six year old man.

"Dad are you ok?" He was interrupted by his daughter, only then did the father realise he'd been unintentionally staring at the new couple for at least ten minutes.

It took him too long to answer. "Yeah, fine." Getting up he left them alone and went in search of his poison; scotch. Sure, it was 11am but it was justifiable in his eyes. His co-worker and his daughter were dating. Yes, he most definitely regretted giving Reid permission to ask her out. He'd managed to get the scotch out of the cupboard and a glass but was stopped by Ellie, who'd followed him to his kitchen.

"Dad." When he refused to look at her she tried again. "Hey. Daddy, what's up?" Taking the beverage out of his hand, she reached up and gave him a hug – something that they often did for comfort. Despite the fact that people may disapprove or think they were too old for such interactions, they didn't care. It was more of a habit now, one they couldn't shake and he was grateful as it let him pretend, if not for only a little while, that she was his little girl. The six year old that giggled as he told her jokes; that made no sense and were not funny. The seven year old that insisted she dress up as a witch for Halloween and forced him to spend three hours trick or treating with her. Every Christmas when she'd get a new doll, book or puzzle and the way her eyes would light up and twinkle just like her mother's would. Caroline and him, even after they divorced, always spent Christmas together with Ellie and the remainder of their family – Rossi did make a killer Christmas Dinner. It was his little girl and he adored her, cherished her. Even now, knowing she was a woman, a twenty-five year old, he couldn't help seeing her as a small child that needed protecting from the dark and the monsters under the bed. He realised how he missed her refusal to eat any and all vegetables with the exception of sweetcorn – this was a nightly battle which usually ended in her storming off to her room muttering about how unfair he was. "Dad?"

He let out a long breath, looking at her for a moment. Did he really want to tell her? What would she think of him? He'd always skirted around telling her how he felt about things like this, he'd done it several times throughout his baby girl's twenty-five years. He did it to everyone which is why his second wife divorced him. She said he didn't talk enough and that he had too much trouble expressing himself emotionally. Unfortunately, this was true. It was exceptionally difficult for him to be so vulnerable, albeit not as difficult as it seemed to be with Hotch, but a little too close for comfort. "You're just growing up too quickly." Rossi tried to make it light as though it was humorous and for a moment he thought it'd worked, but became quickly deflated at the knowing smile that graced her pretty face.

"Dad, I will always be your little girl, you know that." She hugged him quickly once more, pecking his cheek. "You don't like the idea of me and Spencer do you?" Ellie's expression, much to Dave's surprise, was one of curiosity opposed to one of accusation and anger. Just like her mother.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair due to the stress he'd stupidly built up in regards to this situation. "Do whatever makes you happy, my opinion doesn't matter." He received her famous 'don't-be-stupid- eye roll.

"It matters to me." She stated it in a way that suggested that it was a fact; that it was obvious. "Your opinion has always, and always will matter to me."

What was he to say to that? The fleeting thought of talking to Aaron crossed his mind but he dismissed it as quickly as it came. The last thing the older man needed was a lecture from the BAU Unit Chief. "Honestly?" Dave decided he'd tell her what had been driving him crazy for the last couple of days, of course skipping the fact that he'd threatened Reid several times about hurting her or, the condition he'd already broken last night. He had to admit that he had underestimated the genius, assuming that he'd just abide to the rules he laid out for him. "I like the kid, I respect him and I trust him with my life. He's the smartest guy in every room he's ever been in and he doesn't shy away from letting people know. But," he hesitated slightly, thinking carefully about his words as she stared up at him expectantly. "But, the idea of my co-worker, who let's face it, is pretty much family to me as the rest of the team are, dating my daughter. I just, er, I don't know why but it just, I don't like it. I know I always used to tell you that the heart wants what it wants and you should always follow it, and if it's led you to Re- Spencer then ok. You know that I'll support you in anything you do." Another eye roll from the young girl had him smiling slightly. It never ceased to amaze him how she could change the atmosphere of a room, or take the seriousness out of a conversation so easily.

"I know. I know he's your family and I know he's your co-worker and yes I do like him, a lot." She shrugged as though she was resigned to the fact. "But daddy, you like him don't you? I know things will change between the two of you, heck maybe even the rest of your team but that doesn't mean it'll be a bad thing. Although I want your approval, I get why you don't want to give it. I understand your trepidation and worries, it's fine." Seeing that her father was about to interrupt, she quickly rushed on. There was one question that she just couldn't resist asking. "Just answer one question for me."

"What?" The urge to have a glass of scotch was still there, and it seemed the bottle was yelling at him to use it. Even he had to admit that the temptation was overtaking him, almost stealing his concentration on what was evidently an important conversation.

"Are you afraid that he's gonna hurt me or that I'm gonna hurt him?"

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**There's this chapter , sorry it's a little bit short I'm just trying to get some more chapters up**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews , alerts , favourites and hits – I really , really appreciate it !**

**Right now , writing is my only solace cos school is ridiculous and stressful – not because of the work either but the stupid staff :-/**

**Anyway , you don't wanna hear my life story so here's this chapter**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . **

_Previously :- __"Are you afraid that he's gonna hurt me or that I'm gonna hurt him?"_

Rossi was stuck for an answer. How is someone supposed to reply to that? That bottle of scotch seemed to mock him now for not having a drink prior to the question. Or for not being quick enough to have some before the whole conversation began. "Ellie, it's not-"

"Hey, sorry am I interrupting something?" JJ glanced between the two awkwardly, taking in Dave's nervous stance and his daughter's fairly expectant face, before slowly backing away.

"No you're not. We're finished." Rossi replied with a wave of his hand. Picking up the bottle, he poured the contents into a glass and downed it. He savoured the burn that accompanied the drink.

"No." The brunette woman insisted, "we're not. Answer my question." Her arms were crossed around her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently, determination and irritation evident in her eyes. Ellie knew what the answer would be but she needed to hear him say it.

"You know what, er, I'll just come back later." JJ began, stepping backwards closer to her escape.

"No!" They both shouted, glaring at one another. Obediently, Jennifer stopped and instead rushed to the kettle to make her coffee, the sooner she made it, the sooner she could be out of there. Whatever had been asked had clearly unnerved the two and before long Rossi sighed and left his daughter standing there. The blonde considered asking her if everything was alright but decided against it, if she was anything like her dad then she would not appreciate being asked such questions.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Hotch felt sorry for the media liaison as it was him she was getting coffee for. He'd heard the whole exchange which was why he'd roped the woman into doing it for him. Now he regretted it, she would kill him for it and he'd now have to go and talk to his friend. Reid really was something, can disobey in the field and annoy people out of the field. Amazing. Dave, due to his infuriated state, didn't notice Aaron following him into the older man's study until he attempted to slam the door shut. Upon seeing the Unit Chief, he sighed and sat behind his desk, effectively putting necessary distance between the two. Hotch shut the door, blocking out the rest of the world, before taking his seat opposite the other father.

"You really ought to tell her." The usually stoic façade had slipped from the black haired profiler and turned into one of pity and understanding for his friend. Of course, he knew that said friend was only making it more difficult for himself and the longer he held it off the worse it was going to be. Regrettably, the man in question was an extremely stubborn guy who had the ability of having tunnel vision, hearing what he wanted to hear and having an expert selective memory. "She'll find out either way but finding out from you will be the lesser of the two evils. I mean, what do you intend to do for the remainder of the week, huh? Hole yourself up in here and hope that no-one comes knocking?"

"What do you expect me to say to her, Aaron? There's no right answer to her question. There's no appropriate answer." Dave sighed and ran his hands down his face in irritation before taking another long drink of his best scotch.

"Tell her the truth. There's nothing more you can do, Dave." Aaron was already plotting a course of action, if his attempts to convince him failed then he'd bring Prentiss up to him. They had a bond with one another, often going to talk to the other if they had any problems. Well, Emily did that to Dave at the very least.

After a long moment, the older profiler asked his friend for time and space to clear his head. Soon, he was alone with his overcrowded thoughts and the bottle suddenly felt heavy in his hands. He didn't ever run away from things and he had no intention of doing that now.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Spencer had been talking to the team, Ellie and Ashley when he received a text from the writer. Confused, he excused himself and set about on his journey to the man's study. He knocked lightly before entering and the slight scowl on the occupant's face made him hesitate at the door in fear. He was beckoned forward and into one of the two chairs in front of the desk so chose the same as last time he'd been in the room. Panic was rapidly forcing its way through Reid's entire body. The thought of Rossi knowing what he'd done with Ellie the previous night made him cringe and shrink back into the seat. Dave had noticed all of this behaviour and had to fight back a smile at how uncomfortable he'd made the younger man. He decided to use one of the several interrogation tactics on him by sitting silently, watching the younger man in hopes of making him anxious. It worked as the silence in the room was torture for Reid. He hated it almost as much as he hated the dark.

"I asked you not to do one simple thing and you went ahead and did it. When I tell you not to do something, I expect you not to do it." Rossi had turned from friend and co-worker to father in an instant. It couldn't be helped as sometimes the younger agent needed to be reprimanded, occasionally several times, to make him understand that what he'd done was not acceptable. This happened on a semi-regular basis, much to Reid's dismay. "Why is it so difficult for you to do as I say?"

"I, er, I'm sorry, sir." His stutter was back in full force. Damn Rossi for being able to intimidate him so much. "I just, it was unintentional."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Dave snorted making his co-worker increasingly uncomfortable. It was time to acquiesce and stop being cruel to the kid, Rossi thought. He'd figured that 'Pretty Boy' could die from fear if the look on his face was anything to go by. "Spencer, if you want to date Ellie then that's alright." The kid's face turned into one of utter shock and disbelief that the older profiler couldn't help but smile at. "But be careful."

"What? Why?" Now Spencer was beyond confused. She was a great girl in his eyes so why would her father warn him off? Not unless it was to scare him off so he would no longer wish to be with her.

"That's not it." Rossi stated, voice void of any expression. It unnerved Reid somewhat that Dave could tell what they younger man was thinking; was he really that obvious? "Reid, she's, er, she could really hurt you." Before either had the chance to continue, the woman herself barged in, taking them both by surprise. He ordered her to take a seat next to her new boyfriend before continuing. He actually thought he was lucky as now he wouldn't have to explain twice.

"I have stuff to do, I only came to tell you that Aaron said dinner'd be ready in ten minutes." The younger Rossi made no effort to get out of the chair knowing that it would end badly for her.

"You're question before." Dave ignored his daughter's rude interruption as he was beginning to lose his patience. "The answer is you. I'm afraid that you'll hurt him." The two men stared at her as she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't intend to." Both realised that the statement wasn't entirely true but neither said anything – Rossi because it was a losing battle and Reid because he was shocked by the revelation.

"Ellie." Dave sighed. "You never intend to but you do. You don't stick with anything you start – not when it comes to relationships." He held up his right hand as she began to interrupt. It was important for the two of them to hear him out. "As much as I hate to admit it, and trust me I do, you two have the potential to be a, great," he said the word grudgingly as though he had to force it out of his mouth, "couple but you're gonna havta work for it. Decide what you want now cos you'll both get hurt if you change your mind later. Stick with it or don't do it Ellie." The pair contemplated this.

"You said you wanted to be with me." Spencer commented in a small voice, not particularly to her.

"I do." It was more difficult than she thought, trying to sound confident, voicing her interest and care for him. She couldn't quite find the words to say, she didn't want to run. She didn't want to run from him. "I promise. I won't break your heart or hurt you. I, I, erm, c-care about you." Only now did the woman realise that she'd never actually said that to anyone before, nothing of the sort. Guys had loved her but she hadn't loved them, she merely used them and then threw them away. However, Spencer was different, he'd caught and held her interest. He made her want to be better for him and, for the first time in her life, she wanted something, someone. "I meant what I said last night. I promise I'll be yours for as long as you want me to be."

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." The genius told her matter-of-factly. He no longer knew what to do. He really liked her, he wanted to claim her as his but he didn't want to be strung along just to be rung out and dried like the other guys she'd been with.

"Well lucky for you I only make promises that I can keep." Spencer looked over at Dave for a moment and when he nodded, Reid smiled, leant over and kissed Ellie. He silently wished it was true.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**There's that chapter . I actually don't know whether that could be viewed as an ending and I do in fact end it or I carry on …**

**Anyway , I hope you enjoyed it , thanks for reading it :D**

**Let me know what you think ? All reviews are really appreciated **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reads , reviews , favourites and alerts :D**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

It was Friday and they'd be packing up to leave the next day. Each member of the team were thankful to have the week away from reality, from their lives and jobs – instead trapped in a bubble that kept the real world out. None of them wanted to leave it.

"You know, maybe we should get inside, if the dark clouds are anything to go by, it's about to rain." JJ pointed out.

"Shh, Jayje don't jinx it!" Garcia told her sternly, hoping it wouldn't. Despite the clouds, it was still warm but too hot to stay inside. A minute later it did in fact start to rain, everyone running in whilst cursing the weather and JJ for 'making it rain'.

"Hey, stop." Ellie said to Spencer, pulling on his arm so it spun him around back to her.

"It's pouring!" He declared, looking at her as though she was crazy. The pair were the only two left outside, already soaked from the heavy downpour. The team stared from inside the house, wondering what the hell the two were up to.

"So. Live a little." She laughed as he rolled his eyes and he couldn't help but notice how much he loved her laugh, her smile. She looked beautiful at that moment, raindrops running down her face, her clothes clinging to her and turning translucent. He couldn't help kissing her.

"Dance with me." Picking up her hand, he bowed slightly and kissed it before pulling her towards him. The rain continued to pour as they twirled and spun around, laughing and chatting. They only stopped and ran inside when the thunder and lightning began.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Dinner passed loudly, banter and teasing being thrown back and forth between the household as they chaotically tried to get the food they wanted from the middle of the table. Rossi, being as it was the last dinner they'd have together for a while more than likely, decided to make it more of a party dinner but insisted that they eat at the table. It reminded him of his childhood; his family used to sit around and do this sort of thing whenever it was his, or any of his siblings' birthdays. It reminded him of what he used to dream of; a large family with him and Caroline sitting back and watching their children squabble and tease one another. It was a dream he'd realised long ago that he'd never have but this was the next best thing, after all his team were his family.

"John Tucker Must Die." Ashley stated to the rest of the group. They'd spent the last five minutes arguing over which film to watch and none of them could agree.

"Yes!" Penelope shouted. "I love that film!" The women murmured their agreements as the men rolled their eyes.

"Mission Impossible, or Scary Movie." Morgan added, stubbornly. He did not want to watch a chick-flick and Dave had warned them that everyone, including him, had to watch the chosen film.

"Can we watch two?" Ellie asked her father, a smile on her face. "We have the time, and it's only six. It'll be about ten by the time the two films are over and then you can do whatever you want. Please?" Using her best puppy dog eyes, she smiled innocently up at the man.

"Fine." He wasn't in the mood to argue and truth be told, he was just glad to be surrounded by the people he cared about the most. It couldn't get better than that. Despite the week's drama he kind of wanted to do this again; invite them to spend time with him in his home again. The place was too big for just him and Ellie after all. He was even resigned to the fact that her and Reid would be dating for a while. However, he was definitely not going to have them get married, and if he got her pregnant before they were married, Rossi would shoot him, and kill him.

"Let's vote then between John Tucker Must Die, Mission Impossible and Scary Movie." Hotch announced, being the sensible one. In the end, Scary Movie was a definite and the other two were a draw. Reid was the only one left to vote.

"Come on man." Morgan pushed impatiently as the younger agent stared at the two offending films. Ellie reached up and whispered in his ear, making him smile.

"John Tucker Must Die." Spencer declared, smiling down at the woman in his arms. "You'd better stay true to that baby cos watching a chick-flick is the equivalent of torture." He said quietly, so he thought no-one could hear.

"You'd better not be suggesting what I think you are Reid, or me and you will have to have a discussion. And trust me; it'll be a discussion that you won't like." Dave told the younger man, gesturing slightly to his right hand. Reid gulped, and Rossi, satisfied with that reaction, sat back to relax as the others laughed.

"Don't worry Pretty Boy, I'll stay true to my word, you never know I may even do more. I'm yours." She whispered to him before kissing his neck and chest.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Yeah so here's that chapter , hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while by the way , I just kinda ran out of ideas as you can probably see**

**Erm , so I think I might put up one more chapter to show them leaving , maybe , then I'll more than likely end it**

**Please let me know what you think if you feel like it ? Maybe ?**

**Thanks again :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is ****the last chapter**

**Thanks for the reads , reviews , favourites and alerts :D**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

The residents and guests of the Rossi household spent the morning together before splitting off to pack their things. None of them wanted their vacation to end; it was a rare week of freedom for them to let their hair down and not have to worry about the horrors that lay waiting for them. Each of them were thankful for the break and for the time they got to spend together as friends and as a family not agents or co-workers.

Spencer had just started packing when there was a knock on his door. It didn't take much thought to know who it was going to be and he smiled as he opened the door. Hooking his finger into the waistband of his girlfriend's denim shorts, he pulled her into him and kissed her, pushing the door shut.

"What'll it take to have you do that more often?" Ellie asked him, grinning. She didn't want him to leave, the sneaking around into each other's rooms and stolen moments and kisses were some of the things she loved. She'd gotten so used to having him around all the time that she knew it'd be difficult to not see him as often anymore, especially due to the restrictions of his job.

"Just being you. Or, you know, knocking on my door while I'm busy." Kissing her again, he walked backwards towards the bed, leading her along with him until they fell onto it. Rolling over so he was on top of her, the woman giggled as he began to kiss her jaw and along her neck all the while slowly running his hands up her sides. Ellie's hands began the process of unbuttoning his shirt as he returned the favour. "You're beautiful." He told her between kisses as he unzipped her shorts at the same time as her unzipping his trousers.

"Reid, have you seen-" Rossi started as he opened the genius' nearly shut door and froze. "Reid!" Dave hissed and the younger couple slowly glanced towards the door.

Immediately, Spencer scrambled up, fumbling with the button and zip to his slacks. "Sir." His voice was high out of sheer panic. Ellie still lay on the bed correcting her clothes in annoyance at the interruption.

"You're supposed to be packing not trying to fuck my daughter."

"Dad, Jesus. What do you want!?" His daughter jumped off the bed and squealed, mortified from her father's words. Reid, by this point, had finished re-doing his shirt and stood awkwardly to the side.

"I was coming to see if Reid had seen Hotch, but apparently he's seeing a whole lot more of you-"

"Dad!" Ellie yelled. This was definitely not what she had planned, not that she'd even planned for her and Spencer to have sex, she actually just intended to ask him if he wanted to grab some coffee. No this was much worse than even her worst nightmare.

"I haven't seen Hotch, sorry." The genius muttered drawing unwanted attention to himself once again. He was completely and utterly horrified; facing down an UnSub wasn't as bad as this. In fact, he was more scared of Rossi than an UnSub. Rossi had a gun, and worked with him, and had the power to make his life a living hell.

"Well, if you see him tell him I'm looking for him." Rossi stated in irritation. He knew he couldn't stop them from doing anything but he could try. And once he left he would not go back into Spencer's room. _He's good for her. You're ok with this. They'll probably break up soon anyway, it's just a fling, it'll all be fine. _He repeated this mantra a few times before moving. "And you should probably get back to packing." With that, he left to go back to his mission. He swore he'd be scarred for life by that image and cursed himself for even thinking of going in there.

"We are never having sex again." Reid announced once the best-selling author had left.

"Don't be stupid." Ellie laughed as she kissed him. "If it was you walking in on your daughter about to have sex what would you do?"

The BAU agent contemplated it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Kill the guy." It took a moment for his words to actually register though and his eyes widened. "I'm screwed." This only made his girlfriend laugh harder.

"You'll survive. You know he won't be coming back. And the door has a lock." As wrong as she knew it was considering they'd already been caught once she couldn't help it. He shot her a 'are-you-crazy' look before she left his arms and locked the door. Pushing him down on the bed, she climbed on top of him, leant down and whispered in ear: "shut up, he's not coming back. The man's far from stupid and I really, really want you." She left a trail of kisses in her wake as she made her way to his lips. This was all the encouragement he needed, flipping them over and undressing her once more – this time un-interrupted.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Dave had eventually, after eight months, come to realise that Ellie and Spencer were going to be together for a long, long time. After a year the couple had moved in together, after a year and a half they were engaged and after two years married. By the third year, they had welcomed twins into the world – Jayden and Diana (at Ellie's insistence and Reid's pleasure) Reid.

When Reid had come to Rossi to ask his permission to marry his daughter, the older man had been honoured. He couldn't think of anyone better to become his son-in-law and he couldn't think of anyone better for Ellie than him. The look in the younger man's eyes when he got permission was something Dave would never forget; pure happiness and love. Two days later he'd received a rather excited call from his daughter announcing that Spencer had asked her to marry him along with a very detailed account of exactly how he did it – admittedly, Reid did have style and quite the romantic streak. Or maybe he'd overcompensated after his and Dave's first talk about women after the kid told Ellie he loved her for the first time right after sex. It hadn't gone down well, they'd argued and Reid, of all the people he could've gone to, went to Dave for advice. In truth, the father had been proud of the genius for just apologising to her and not trying to rectify the situation instead seeking out some advice. Later, Spencer had gone home with a box of chocolates and bottle of wine, apologised and gave an apparent heartfelt speech about how much and why he loved her.

They had four children in total; two girls and two boys. At forty-eight Reid retired and they moved into a large family house just outside of Virginia. Their kids grew up and blessed them with a total of nine grand-children. Ellie and Spencer had been married for sixty years before they died with no regrets and both happy. They got sixty two years together and neither would change a single moment of their time together, not the mistakes or the arguments, not a thing. In the end, unlike a lot of people in the world, they got their happily ever after.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**There's that , hope you enjoyed it :D**

**I kinda think it was too cheesy and a little I don't know just , not great …**

**Anyway , let me know what you think ? Please ?**

**Thanks again for reading :-) **


End file.
